Remnant's Future Memories
by CodeLyoko
Summary: He was an experiment. He used to be so innocent too. But when he discovered he could hear a voice in his head, Jenova, Kadaj then became burdened with visions of the future, of what he would do. And it was all because of one man, Hojo. Oneshot.


Kira: Hello everyone. Here's another creative writing assignment inspired oneshot. This has to do with flash forwards, which I really do dislike. Again, it's much shorter than I would have liked.

* * *

A small form was curled up, almost beneath the poor excuse of a bed that he had. A metal frame was supporting dirty white threadbare sheets, serving as the only thing to keep the coldness of the room away. Shivering, scared and frightened eyes were revealed from underneath his eyelids. The eerie glow emitting from his mako eyes lit up the room, though just for a tiny section. A blood stained white garment hung about his frail shoulders, providing little if no warmth. Shoulder length tresses of silver were matted, hanging in front of his eyes, covering both. They were going to grow longer, as he had no tools to cut them… But no scientist would ever allow any sharp object to be brought near the child without sedating him first. No, they had learned their lesson when they watched him kill three scientists in a panic with nothing but a scalpel knife that had been left in a coat pocket. Blood had clung to the subject deemed Clone Three, the expression in his eyes had been filled with rage and a dash of fear.

Yes, after that, no one trusted him with anything.. No one but his two older brothers, which had approved of their brother's antics, seeing them as defensive tactics. All three of them had the same features, but that only included the pale milky skin, the glowing mako enhanced eyes, and the strange natural pristine silver hair. Everything else about them was different, especially personalities.

Yazoo, for example, was the more graceful and quieter of the three, though underneath that calm exterior, anger cold and calculating could be felt. He was never one to start a fight with the scientists that were assigned to him, but if they crossed the line, he unleashed a few sharp kicks, which always frightened and surprised them. Especially since he was only seven years old, compared to the younger's four years old.

Loz, the oldest at nine years old, was more of a crybaby than a fighter, at the moment. He cried when the lab coats came for him, but they had learned to restrain his legs and hands so no punches or hard kicks could be thrown. He was the stronger one, outmatching his younger brothers, extremely strong for his age. It was only natural that that was the case however… They were experiments, born in a test tube, created, no true mother or father.

But Kadaj knew better. They had a mother, he could always feel her presence, but his mind was always closed to her voice, which caused the four year old so much grief. He wanted to hear her voice, receive her affections… He was the most unstable of the three, the most dangerous and unpredictable, more so than the indifferent Yazoo. The scientists had figured something was up when he let a single word slip out of his mouth. Mother... But ever since she started to whisper in his mind, images and visions started to form in his brain, startling him and almost scaring him.

_"Kadaj, is that where big brother lives?" Yazoo asked, curiously staring at the destroyed city that lay in ruins, far from the cliff they had let their motorcycles come to a stop on._

_"Yeah..." the young male said, an almost sad smile on his lips as he slightly looked down, the desert wind blowing through his hair._

The sudden vision brought Kadaj back to the present when he jerked his head back, feeling it connect with the metal bed frame, letting out a whimper of pain. He held his head, not feeling anything but a big bump. Footsteps approached; scientists again. When could he see his brothers? He was dying on the inside without them. Why was he the only one isolated, farther from the other two, who were now only five feet apart by steel and concrete?

....

Who was this big brother?

_"You see this man? He's our big brother, but alas, in our happy flock... he's what you'd call a black sheep." The swordsman stalked around the slightly dazed older man on the ground, sapphires meeting emeralds, almost similar in color if the mako was shone._

"Who..." Kadaj said, his voice hoarse and rough, having not been used for three weeks due to an experiment gone almost wrong. The man kept appearing in his visions, as well as that darker figure... The one who he felt afraid of, that face, of pure malice. Sephiroth... the name repeated in his head, with those mako eyes and long silver hair...

"Time for another visit with Professor Hojo." Kadaj looked up with frightened eyes, trying to shrink away from the scientists. Not again...


End file.
